


Returning to Her Intended

by BakerStBabe



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Youkai Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4434269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerStBabe/pseuds/BakerStBabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome thought she was human well until InuYasha broke her heart. Her mother felt her despair and thought it was time to reveal her true heritage and get her back to her intended mate. Also on Dokuga and ff.n under same title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Returning to Her Intended

Kagome sat on the lip of the Bone Eater’s well staring up at the blue sky. Tears were running down her pale cheeks. She couldn’t believe InuYasha. Not even 3 hours ago he had told her that he loved her. He also said that they would mate as soon as they put Kikyo to rest. She had believed it too like the naïve little girl she was.  
-Flashback-  
InuYasha left Kaede’s hut not a second after he told Kagome he loved her. She let him go assuming he needed to process the information because he was moving past his love for Kikyo. Two full hours had past and Kagome was becoming worried and irrational thoughts filled her mind like, what if he wasn’t ready? What if he didn’t really love her? Kagome needed to quench the irrational thoughts burning through her mind so she went to look for her beloved. As she went toward the forest of InuYasha, Kagome saw Kikyo’s soul collectors over the tops of the trees. Automatically Kagome assumed InuYasha was letting his past love go so he could move on with Kagome. Kagome made her way to where they were. When she got there something InuYasha said made her keep herself hidden.   
“This is the last time I lie with you Kikyo. I love Kagome and I want a life with her, but I also love you,” he said removing his outer hoari. Kikyo nodded. She understood, really she did. Kagome’s heart shattered. This was the last? That made it seem like there was a first. Granted there was no claim before a few hours ago, Kagome still felt like her heart had been ripped out. She had kept herself pure for him, but he hadn’t done the same. Kagome didn’t know if she should make her presence known or not. She decided she could not be near the two or else she would do something she ultimately regrets.   
-End of Flashback-  
So here Kagome was now crying as the memories went through her mind again. She closed her as they replayed again. Kagome was so broken and defeated as she softly began to sob. She didn’t want this pain, she just wanted someone to love and respect her. Yes InuYasha loved her but he obviously did not respect her or he would not have laid with Kikyo. As much as she loved InuYasha she realized she couldn’t be with his for that simple fact. He didn’t respect her. He degraded her on a constant basis. If her health class has taught her anything, it was that she was most definitely in an unhealthy relationship. Kagome sighed. Her world seemed to have crumbled around her, maybe she should just go home for a few days and rethink everything, maybe get a second opinion on her situation. Kagome wiped her face with the sleeves of the sweater she was wearing. Kagome swung her legs around so that they dangled inside the well. She needed this she needed a chance to decide if she was doing the right thing. Kagome nodded before pushing herself off the side of the well. She smiled softly as the familiar blue light engulfed her body. It was a warm welcoming feeling that Kagome just loved. When the blue light faded Kagome looked up and expected to see the wood ceiling of the well house but was sadly mistaken. Heaving herself out of the well Kagome found herself in the middle of a meadow, one she has never seen before.   
Fear coursed through her, what if the well had transported her to a different time and she can’t return to her own. Tears instantly came to Kagome’s eyes.   
“Kagome,” A voice called from behind her. Kagome whipped around her miko powers crackling under the surface of her skin. Her powers instantly receded into her body when she laid eyes on the only other person in the meadow. The voice that had called her was her mother’s.   
“Mama?” Kagome asked. The woman in front of her nodded. Kagome was confused. The woman in front of her looked so much like her mother but so different at the same time. The woman’s features were the same but with more definition to her face as well as two dark blue stripes on each cheek. In the center of the woman’s forehead was a dark blue crescent moon with a black star in the open space of the moon. Her mother’s hair was short but the woman’s hair easily reached her thigh.   
“Kagome I have much to explain to you but not enough time,” Midori said to her daughter. She watched as Kagome nodded once before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Thank the Kami’s for her demon speed or else she would not have been able to catch Kagome before she hit the ground. Midori lifted her daughter and took her to a hut a few feet from the well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!   
> This is a WIP. I will update when I can. If anyone is interested in being my Beta let me know :D


End file.
